Al Filo de la Oscuridad
by Lokitha29
Summary: Cinco años de la ausencia de Starfire han pasado, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro tras una misión que no termino bien. Sintiéndose decepcionada y traicionada por sus únicos amigos, Starfire huye del equipo uniéndose en el camino a poco convencionales compañeros, planeando en un futuro regresar el quizá a cobrar las lagrimas derramadas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: Desvanecida**

\- Tienes que cuidarte, esto no ayuda en absoluto a encontrarla- Raven estaba allí de pie en medio de la habitación, si aún puedes llamarla así. El piso estaba cubierto de papeles, el escritorio lleno de tazas de café vacías, la única Fuente de energía que lo mantenía en movimiento. Esta no era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación, casi todas las semanas terminan así. Raven, Beast Boy o Cyborg recordándole que terminara muerto de seguir así. - Dick, al menos come algo y duerme un par de horas, te estás dañando y lo sabes.

Enfocarse en una tarea con tanta dedicación siempre habían sido su fortaleza y al mismo tiempo su debilidad; ignorar el mundo fuera de la sala de investigación se le daba de maravilla, incluso sus propias necesidades básicas pasaban a segundo plano, algo que más de una vez había sido razón suficiente para ser ordenado de tomar un tiempo fuera en Gotham. Sin embargo, esta vez resultaba muy diferente que solo entrega por la seguridad civil. Ahora lo era todo, encontrarla, es lo único dentro de su mente privada de sueño. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara?

Era su culpa después de todo, no tuvo otra opción más que actuar pensando en el bien común, en proteger a la ciudad y salvar la vida de todos los que pudiese; eligió la opción que representaba la menor cantidad de efectos colaterales, pero claro, aun con todas las justificaciones racionales que pudiese pensar no quitaba de sus hombros la responsabilidad de haber puesto en peligro a la única familia de Kori.

\- ¿No piensas responder? – No le hacia ninguna gracia tratar de esa manera a Raven, ella que entendía muy bien cómo se sentía, gracias a sus poderes ella era capaz de sentir su dolor y culpa, además del dolor propio que ella sentía por la desaparición de Kori. A pesar de ello no podía evitarlo, desde pequeño aislarse en momentos difíciles fue su único mecanismo de defensa, Bruce nunca fue muy platicador ni expresivo, no tuvo otro modelo a seguir. Solo Kori fue capaz de derribar lentamente los muros que durante toda su vida construyo; su corazón amable y cálido derritieron las capas de hielo y le dieron calor, sintió, y siempre estaría agradecido con ella por eso.

\- Richard John Grayson, deja ahora mismo de actuar como un idiota. – Por primera desde que Raven entro en la habitación él le dirigió la mirada, no podía negar que estaba algo sorprendido. Raven, en definitiva, no era el tipo de persona que perdía los nervios de esa manera. – Rae, ahora n…

-Cállate. – Su mirada era intensa, la firmeza brotaba de ella. Resultaba aterradora así. - No querías hablar, así que ahora solo vas a oír. ¿Realmente crees que así vas a conseguir algo? Dick, estas castigándote, estas matándote cuando tu y yo sabemos que tomaste la decisión correcta en aquella misión, hubieron consecuencias es verdad, yo asumí mi culpa, Gar y Victor lo hicieron también. Kori no lo aceptó, y la entiendo, era su hermano después de todo, pero era la única manera. Sabes que de esta manera no la encontraras, estas fatigado al punto no puedes ni ir a patrullar la ciudad. No estas logrando nada de esta manera, así que deja de actuar como un niño imprudente. Te necesitamos como nuestro líder, extrañamos a nuestro amigo. Juntos podemos localizar a Kori.

\- No puedo descansar Rae, cada segundo que pasa ella podría estar en peligro. No puedo dormir con ese pensamiento rondándome. ¡Tengo que seguir buscando!

\- Crees que no he pensado en eso? No eres el único que la extraña, ella era mi amiga, ella me comprendió y me mostró bondad a pesar de mi actitud, nunca se rindió conmigo. Cada día, busco alguna señal, alguna sensación de ella, durante horas la busco meditando. Y no me queda más que ser paciente en mi búsqueda.

\- ¿Paciente? ¡Han pasado seis meses, Raven! – Los nudillos blancos ocultos bajo sus guantes evidenciaban su enojo y frustración, cogió fuertemente los documentos que estudiaba en ese momento, los últimos reportes de la actividad del comunicador de Kori y las imágenes de su última aparición captadas por la cámara de seguridad del banco central de Jump City, lo retorció hasta deformarlos, arrojándolos sin piedad a los pies de Raven. – ¡Seis malditos meses Raven! Y no hay ni una pista, no hay nada, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. He sido mas que paciente, no … no lo soporto más.

Casi tan rápido como llego la ira, esta se desvaneció; dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla del escritorio. Se derrumbó, la cabeza entre las manos mientras se preguntaba no por primera vez donde estaba Kori Anders alias Starfire.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hey hola todos, como habran visto en el titulo esta es la nueva versión del Fic que publique hace un tiempo y que luego borre de esta y otras plataformas pues no estaba muy satisfecha con la historia. Espero que disfruten de esta nuevo giro en esta historia si es que la leyeron antes y si es la primera que la leen espero de todo corazón les atraiga lo suficiente para esperar por el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Usualmente era en la oscuridad que despertaba luego de otra serie de pesadillas, si era de día o mitad de la noche, no lo sabía, no era sencillo distinguirlo en su habitación. Recostado, como en muchas otras ocasiones, pensaba sin parar en cómo había llegado al punto en que se encontraba, solo, con el remordimiento como su compañero. Había cometido errores, es verdad, pero la real razón que ella tomo para dejarlos, dejarlo a él, fue la mentira. Mentira en la que involucró a todo el equipo y los hizo tan culpables como él a los ojos de Kori.  
Las pesadillas eran por lo general acerca de eso, de cómo armo cuidadosamente los detalles y coacciono a sus amigos a ser parte de ello, atrapándolos a todos en la misma celda.  
\- Hey Dick. ¿Estas despierto? – Se levanto lentamente dirigiéndose a la puerta, Victor Stone, mejor conocido como Cyborg, se encontraba plantado al otro lado. Dejo escapar un suspiro deseando no lucir como un completo desastre. – Algo así.  
\- Saldremos por pizza ¿quieres venir? – La misma pregunta a lo largo de los años, pregunta a la cual ambos conocían muy bien la respuesta, Dick rechazaría de la manera menos ruda y Vic continuaría hacia la salida, llevaban casi cuatro años recreando la escena una y otra vez, como una especie de bucle temporal. – Creo que paso, no tengo mucho apetito ahora mismo.  
\- Uhm, está bien.  
" _Otro acto completado, siguiente función_ " pensó cerrando la puerta, quizá ahora pudiese salir a patrullar, era de noche ahora estaba seguro, solo iban por pizza para cenar. Solo tenía que equiparse y podría irse, buscar más información en las calles, quizá…  
Tres golpes sutiles pero firmes en la puerta de su habitación lo detuvieron, trayéndolo de vuelta. Eso era algo nuevo, por lo general, lo dejaban estar. Abrió la puerta de nuevo, era Victor por supuesto.  
\- Sabes que tenemos que hablar. – Estaba serio, Dick sabía que no evitaría la conversación esta vez. Resignado se hizo a un lado, dándole paso su habitación. – ¿Cuántos estas tomando ahora?  
" _Directo al grano_ " pensó. Sabía a lo que se refería, hace años que había cedido a la necesidad de tomar píldoras para dormir, al principio funcionaron a la maravilla dándole descanso sin pesadillas, pero no por mucho. Pasaban los días y los efectos no eran tan buenos, así que la solución más lógica era tomar otra píldora más, y otra, y otra.  
Era una especie de adicto, eso lo reconocía, pero que otra opción le quedaba.  
\- No las suficientes como para no despertar, así que no te preocupes.  
\- Richard, no estoy bromeando. Estamos preocupados. Eres dependiente de esas cosas. Apenas te alimentas, patrullas toda la noche y pasa la mitad del día en tu habitación en tu estúpido coma inducido por qué no eres capaz de salir a darnos la cara. Pero sabes, no eres el único con culpa aquí, yo también pude haber dicho la verdad, pero no lo hice, fue mi decisión y la acepté. No hui de ella.  
\- No estoy huyendo de nada. – Susurró, controlando la voz lo más que podía hacer en ese momento, el no huía, solo lidiaba de manera diferente con ello. El creció en un entorno que no estaba hecho precisamente para hablar, cuando tenías una tormenta dentro de tu mente, se le enseño que la única opción era alejar a todo y enfrentarlo solo. – Paso el día tratando de encontrar algún rastro que nos lleve a Kori.  
\- Kori nos dejó, fue su elección y no la culpo. Si habría estado en su lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Tienes que aceptarlo.  
Ira, podía sentir como se apoderaba de él. ¿Cómo podía…? Se rehusaba a aceptar tal cosa, creía quizá tontamente, que aún había una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas y volver a ser un equipo. Ser una familia de nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo enfurecía era que sabía que Victor tenía razón, sabía que debía dejar el tema ir, dejarla ir y vivir su vida donde sea que estuviese. Lo abatía el pensar lo egoísta que era.  
\- Yo… - No encontraba las palabras, que podía decir, no había argumento válido para justificar el quererla de vuelta. _"La amas"_ susurro su mente. Lo hacía, aun después de todo ese tiempo aun la amaba, pero no tenía ningún derecho a ello. – Iré a patrullar la ciudad.  
\- Dick…- Pero esta vez no se detuvo, siguió su camino fuera de la habitación. _"Quizá si estoy huyendo"_. Y qué si lo estaba haciendo, no era lo peor que había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Jump City daba la impresión de ser tranquila a simple vista, error de forastero, la ciudad podía ser cualquier cosa menos tranquila, en especial de noche. Por lo general, ladrones sin experiencia o realmente tontos ocupaban las calles, tomando ventaja de los más indefensos; ancianos, mujeres e incluso algunos niños y adolescentes sin hogar. No era tan terrible en comparación a Gotham, eso seguro, pero no era un paraíso ni de asomo.  
Detuvo unos cuantos carteristas entusiastas, les dió una paliza a unos traficantes, recuperó las ganancias del día de una adorable anciana florista. Lo usual. _"Son casi las cuatro de la mañana"_ pensó _"debería volver"_.  
\- No quiero hacerlo, papá. – Era la voz de un niño, no muy pequeño que sollozaba mientras repetía una y otra vez que no quería hacerlo. _"¿Hacer que?"_ pensó mientras se escabullía por el callejón que daba a un no muy agradable vecindario. La imagen frente a él no era muy clara como para adivinar la situación, al menos para un civil. La imagen era clara para Dick, un padre, si es que se le podía llamar así al bastardo, presionando a su hijo a tomar una navaja y entrar por una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa cercana. – Por favor papá, déjame ir. Me asusta.  
 _"Me asusta, Robin"_ el recuerdo lo golpeó desprevenido, descolocándolo. Empezó a hiperventilar, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse poco a poco.  
\- Deja de lloriquear como un bebé y haz lo que te ordeno. – Gruño el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia.  
 _"No llores mas que no eres un bebé, miles de personas morirán si no haces lo que digo"_ Mierda, pensar en lo que le dijo al indefenso niño en ese entonces… no, debía enfocarse en el presente, se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y el recuerdo.  
Ni siquiera lo pensó y solo saltó, aterrizando justo enfrente de ellos.  
\- Ya escuchaste al niño, déjalo ir. – Bataraang en mano, avanzó unos pasos hacia ambos. - Ahora.  
\- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, mi hijo y yo solo estamos teniendo un pequeño paseo. – El hombre, bruscamente tomó de un brazo al pequeño, que Dick adivinaba debía estar entre los 10 a 12 años. El niño lucía aterrado y frágil al lado de su padre quien lo estrujaba con firmeza. – ¿No es verdad, campeón?  
El pobre asintió aun sollozando, era obvio que si decía lo contrario su padre lo molería a golpes.  
\- Bueno, llámame loco, pero no creo que las cuatro de la mañana sea el mejor momento para formar lazos padre-hijo.  
Y eso fue todo. El hombre empujó agresivamente al niño y saltó en su dirección, empuñando la navaja hacia su rostro. Como si él, Robin el chico maravilla, no estuviera esperando exactamente eso.  
Se movió hacia un lado dejando que el brazo del hombre pasara frente a él, lo agarró por la muñeca, girando con la fuerza suficiente para dejar caer la navaja de bolsillo. El tipo jadeaba, soltando quejidos e improperios susurrados. Dick lo dejó caer pesadamente; tomando la navaja del suelo, el sujeto echó a correr sin mirar ni un momento hacia atrás, olvidando por completo al niño, quien aún sollozaba disimuladamente en el suelo, frotando el brazo lastimado que su padre le había dejado.  
Traía recuerdos a su mente, de su niñez, de la niñez de otros a lo que vio sufrir, del pequeño hermano de Kori.  
\- Hey…- Se acercó lentamente hacia el niño, temiendo alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba; podía ver algunas marcas en el rostro del chico, marcas de palizas de su padre suponía. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes a donde volver?  
Aun tenia los ojos humedecidos cuando lo miró, era la misma mirada desolada que vio en…. – Tengo una tía…  
Suspiro pensando que era un alivio, al menos el chico no tendría que regresar con el miserable de su padre. Se acercó un poco más hasta estar a su lado acuclillándose con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo percibiera el niño, teniendo en cuenta el desastre que parecía últimamente.  
\- Eso es bueno, puedo acompañarte por seguridad. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un niño le había sonreído, mientras asentía más animado ahora. Le enterneció y entristeció al mismo tiempo.  
\- Bien, guía el camino. 

* * *

Entrar a escondidas en la habitación de alguien definitivamente no estaba bien, incluso si esa persona era un buen amigo que lo estaba pasando mal y se rehusaba a aceptar ayuda. Gar sentía que no solo invadía la privacidad a la que Dick tenia derecho, si no que quebrantaba la poca confianza que quizá aun tuviera en ellos. Sin embargo, era correcto intervenir; Victor fue quien propuso la idea y ni el ni Rae dudaron en aceptar, aunque en ese preciso instante se sentía como un criminal rebuscando entre las pertenencias de su líder.  
\- Él va a estar tan enojado con nosotros cuando se entere de esto.  
\- Mejor enojado que muerto. Sabes que ya no puede controlarse a sí mismo, especialmente con estas malditas píldoras.  
Tenía que admitirlo, Victor tenía un punto muy fuerte a su favor. Recordaba el primer año desde la partida de Kori, l a buscaron por todos los rincones habidos y por haber, hasta que, inesperadamente un día de crudo invierno, mientras exploraba en algunos foros descubrió un video, de pésima calidad y apenas segundos de duración, en el cual se distinguía la esbelta figura de la alienígena desaparecida deshaciéndose del comunicador titan y adentrándose en un callejón, no estaba sola, otra silueta difusa esperaba por ella y luego simplemente se esfumaron.  
Vic, Rae y Gar entendieron que ella se había ido por su propia voluntad, que, por lo visto en el video, no corría peligro; dolió aceptar que sencillamente Kori deseaba alejarse y no ser re contactada por ninguno de ellos.  
Dick por otra parte…  
\- Los tengo. Son tres frascos completos y uno casi a terminar. – Raven, por supuesto había encontrado las píldoras primero. – Por Azar… tiene una caja completa aquí.  
\- Aquí hay más. – _"Él realmente necesita ayuda"_ pensó Gar observando el pequeño paquete que Vic traía, que sumado a lo que Raven había hallado, era suficiente para noquear a un caballo y hasta quizá dos. - Tomemos todo y salgamos antes que vuelva.  
Raven fue la encargada, mejor dicho, la voluntaria que se encargaría de tirar absolutamente todo. Gar entendía hasta cierto punto a Dick, conocía su historia, al menos la parte general, y empatizaba con el por las perdidas que ambos soportaron a temprana edad; no obstante, era obvia y marcada la diferencia entre ambos. Dick se sumía en la pena, se zambullía en ella la adhería a él convirtiéndola en la motivación para ser un héroe.  
Garfield Mark Logan por otro lado, bloqueaba la pena, reemplazándola por humor, intentando reemplazarla por positivismo, aun si estaba destrozado por dentro. Victor, conocía su mecanismo de defensa, después de todo no por nada era su mejor amigo. Pero quien realmente entendía era Raven, lo cual formaba un lazo entre ambos, algo que jamás imagino que pasaría.  
Inadvertidas, empezaron las tardes de te con Rae, hablando de un millón de cosas. Fue con ella que se quebró por primera vez mientras recordaba a sus padres. Confiaron el uno en el otro, abriendo sus mentes y corazones. ¿Quién hubiera pensado en ello? Ciertamente él no.  
Descubrió que la historia que alguna vez le contó su madre de pequeño, una fantasía en ese entonces, tenia mucho de verdad.  
 _"A lo de la vida, Gar, encontraras una persona que no se parezca a ninguna otra. Puedes hablar con esta persona durante horas y nunca aburrirte, mi pequeño, puedes decirle cosas y no te juzgarán. Esta persona es lo que usualmente se llaman almas gemelas."_ La voz de su madre melodiosa, calmada como el mar le contaba aquella historia cada noche antes de dormir, mientras esperaban por su padre.  
 _"¿Encontraste la tuya mami?"_ Que inocente recordaba ser; su madre sonreía animada, chispas en sus ojos al responder. _"Claro que sí, pequeño."_  
 _"¿Papá lo sabe?"_ Reía, su madre reía con ganas la primera vez que le pregunto, Gar sonreía nostálgico ahora también al rememorar aquello. _"¿Saber que, Gar?"_ No había oído llegar a su padre, algo nuevo pues siempre era el primero en notarlo, llevaba el rostro cansado de volver del trabajo, más nunca se quejó y solo sonreía para su familia.  
 _"Nuestro pequeño travieso quería saber si había encontrado mi alma gemela"_ Su padre entonces fingía sorpresa y exagerado interés mientras se acomodaba al pie de la cama, aun podía ver vívidamente la gran o de sorpresa que formaba su padre con los labios, divirtiéndolos a ambos. _"No lo sé cariño ¿Lo hiciste?"_ Bromeaba entonces, molestándola un poco con una juguetona sonrisa, algo que definitivamente había heredado Gar.  
 _"Muy gracioso, señor Logan"_ Respondía siguiendo el juego mientras Gar contenía risas mirando a sus padres. _"Creo que tendrá que quedarse con la duda"_ Con una mano en la frente, de manera dramática y picara, su padre se recostaba al borde de la cama, dando su mejor interpretación de caballero realmente indignado. _"Qué opinas diablillo, ¿Hacemos confesar a mami?"_  
Gar no podía evitar la sonrisa melancólica, hacía mucho que había perdido a sus padres y aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido los extrañaba como si fuese el primer día, cuando despertó luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte solo para encontrar que sus padres no habían tenido la misma suerte.  
Cuando niño anhelaba el poder encontrar la misma felicidad en el futuro, al igual que sus padres; sin embargo, con el tiempo, gracias a sus habilidades adquiridas, supo resignarse lentamente al hecho de que quizá nunca encontraría algo así, tan preciado, como era el tener un compañero para siempre. El formar una familia feliz y normal.  
La situación cambio por supuesto, quien lo hubiera pensado, Gar no lo hubiese imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. Pero ahí estaba viviendo lo mas cercano a ello. Si, la historia contada por su madre no era mas una fantasía, esa persona especial que muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de conocer, creía haberla encontrado al fin.  
La encontró en Raven.


End file.
